


Инструкция к свиданию

by white_em



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 05:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14037531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_em/pseuds/white_em
Summary: устав ссориться, Кайло и Хакс идут на свидание по совету капитана. Она же написала для них подробную инструкцию.





	Инструкция к свиданию

Вперив друг в друга тяжелый взгляд, они сидят напротив, скрестив руки на груди. Между ними металлический стол, на углу – папка, тусклый свет заливает небольшую комнату, и обстановка в ней более чем скудная. Единственное примечательное в ней – большой иллюминатор.  
Минуты идут одна за другой, но положение или настроение сидящих не меняется.

\- Я думаю, прежде всего вам необходимо снять шлем.

\- Пожалуй, - прогудел голос из динамика.

Пока Кайло возится с креплением, Хакс успевает закатить глаза, но быстро возвращает бесстрастное выражение лица, и открывает папку.

\- Обратимся к инструкции. Итак, пункт первый: вы зашли за мной, и мы вместе отправились в тихое романтичное место – выполнено. Из списка тихих мест на базе вы выбрали четвертое, этот запасной наблюдательный пункт в полностью роботизированном крыле. Я согласен с выбором, здесь комфортно, никаких патрулей и камер. Возможность наблюдать открытый космос без помех в виде деталей корабля и прочих привычных нам вещей успокаивает и вызывает положительные эмоции. Пункт второй: удобно расположиться. Выполнено. Приемлемое соотношение высоты стульев и стола, вышеупомянутый комфорт помещения – влажность, температура, звукоизоляция. Пункт третий – неформальный и непривычный внешний вид. Элементы гардероба, подчеркивающие исключительность события.  
Они снова смотрят друг на друга с недоверием.  
Кайло вслед за шлемом снимает плащ, оставшись в серой робе вместо обычных черных одежд.  
Хакс аккуратно стаскивает перчатки, а потом расстегивает первые пуговицы мундира. Показывается белоснежная рубашка. Помедлив секунду, расстегивает пуговицу и на ней.  
  
\- Пункт третий – выполнено.  
  
-Бесспорно – спешит согласиться Рен.  
  
\- Пункт четвертый. Ужин.  
  
Кайло достает из-под стола контейнер и открывает его. Они вместе быстро накрывают на стол – белая скатерть, редкая и хрупкая посуда – тарелки и бокалы, сигнальный фонарь, поставленный на минимальную мощность – для уютного освещения, несколько бутылок.

\- Есть подпункт о том, что мы должны угостить друг друга едой.  
  
\- Зачем? Ведь она одинаковая. – Кайло заглянул в коробку с десертом, - мы будем меняться этим.  
  
\- Разумно. За ужином мы должны обсудить нашу личную, внерабочую жизнь. Надеюсь, вы прочитали список дополнительных вопросов?  
  
\- Да. Детство и юность – первый. Я не готов этим делиться.  
  
\- Согласен. Это не то, что имеет значение для решения наших проблем.  
  
\- Хотя я бы и хотел послушать о том, как вы с детства носили форменную пижаму и играли по расписанию, генерал.  
  
\- А я бы с интересом узнал, как вы капризничали и валялись на полу, требуя конфеты, магистр.  
  
Напряженное молчание снова повисает в комнате. Хорошо, что можно занять себя едой.  
Хакс переворачивает страницу.  
  
\- Итак, чем вы любите заниматься в свободное время?  
  
\- Разбирать и модернизировать меч, так же я выращиваю новые кристаллы для него. Я люблю испытывать и расширять пределы Силы. Мне нравятся игровые симуляторы полетов и боев, а так же интеллектуальные упражнения. А вы?  
  
\- Я много читаю о стратегии и тактике, мне нравится история войн. Игры на логику и внимательность. Часто провожу свободное время в тренировочном отсеке. Бег, борьба, нагрузки.  
  
\- Я видел вас там. Должен признать, вы достигли впечатляющих результатов.  
  
\- Благодарю. Я заметил, что и вы довольно успешно занимаетесь.

  
***

  
Этот неловкий обмен комплиментами немного ослабляет напряженность общения.  
Хотя, если бы Фазма сейчас заглянула в каюту, то смеялась бы куда больше, чем когда писала инструкцию.  
Впрочем, когда генерал и магистр поругались чуть ли не до драки, было совсем не весело. Она тут же выгнала посторонних из каюты, и успокаивала спорщиков, призывая их к порядку. Они быстро остыли, и согласились, что пожалуй, подобные ссоры стали слишком частыми и неуместными.  
  
\- Если бы я столкнулась с такими отношениями у подчиненных, я отправила бы их на свидание. Пообщались бы в спокойной обстановке, узнали друг друга лучше, может потом выпустили пар.  
  
-Свидание? Что еще за свидание?  
  
\- Генерал, вы же учились в академии, неужели ни с кем не встречались?  
  
\- Почему же, встречался… Но обошлось без свиданий и всего такого.  
  
\- Я не был на свиданиях с юных лет. Вы уверены, что это срабатывает?  
  
\- Думаю, да, магистр. Это на самом деле помогает наладить отношения. Прежде всего рабочие, конечно, - поспешно добавила Фазма.  
  
\- Вы действительно практикуете это для решения межличностных проблем среди личного состава?  
  
\- Я не запрещаю отношения для всех желающих в них вступать, пока это не мешает работе. Пусть лучше ходят за ручку в патруле, чем устраивают драки. Это срабатывает для штурмовиков, офицеров и техников. Думаю, нужно попробовать.  
  
\- Капитан, как вы поняли, у нас с магистром отсутствует опыт и предположения о развитии сценария этого события. К завтрашнему вечеру подготовьте подробную инструкцию, мы ознакомимся с ней, и если сочтем мероприятие перспективным, то проведем его.  
  
На следующий день Фазма внимательно смотрела на читающих. Ни один мускул на их лице не дернулся. Можно надеяться, что проблема будет решена.  
  
\- Генерал, позвольте пригласить вас на свидание завтра вечером?  
  
\- Я согласен, Рен. Зайдите за мной после отбоя.

 

***

  
Беседа протекает довольно сносно. Только что закончили обсуждать сложный пункт «Представьте, что вы не коллеги, и опишите собеседнику свою работу. (Не конфликтовать!)».  
Они допили вино, и Хакс, не отрываясь от беседы, разлил по стаканам более крепкий алкоголь. Кайло вычеркивал решенные вопросы из инструкции.  
  
\- Ваше любимое животное. Мне больше всего нравятся ящеры и рептилии. Они такие разные на разных планетах, это потрясающе. А у вас, генерал?  
  
\- Кошки. Они прекрасны.  
  
\- Вынужден отметить, генерал, что в примечаниях указано, что мы должны не менее пятнадцати минут держаться за руки.  
  
\- Я не могу представить, зачем бы это было нужно, но раз есть такая необходимость, мы сделаем это.  
  
Они неловко сплетают пальцы. Кайло стало неудобно есть – теперь правая рука занята.

\- Рен, я предлагаю разделить этот период на два отрезка по семь с половиной минут, меняя руки. В это время тот, у кого будет удобная рука, сможет угостить другого десертом. Таким образом, мы выполним сразу два сомнительных пункта одновременно.  
  
\- Конструктивное предложение. Засекайте время, и давайте мне свое мороженое.  
  
По звонку таймера они расцепляют руки. Время ужина заканчивается, как и список вопросов для обсуждения.  
  
\- Мы успешно проработали уже несколько блоков заданий, и хорошо укладываемся по времени.  
  
\- Отлично. Я даже готов согласиться, что это интересный опыт. Неужели, все свидания такие? Что у нас дальше по плану?  
  
\- Погасить свет и расположиться на пледе перед иллюминатором. Любоваться видом и продолжить приятное общение. Расстилайте плед, магистр.  
  
Сидеть в темноте рядом не слишком интересно. Таймер оглушающее тикает, и Хакс решает нарушить молчание:  
  
\- Рен, каких результатов вы ждете после сегодняшнего эксперимента?  
  
\- Капитан обещала, что мы начнем лучше ладить друг с другом. Я надеюсь, что вы перестанете меня раздражать, прекратите придираться к моим действиям, а я, в свою очередь, начну понимать мотивы ваших поступков. Что насчет вас?  
  
\- Согласен с вашими выводами. Искренне надеюсь, что вы так же осознали мои пожелания в области дисциплины и поведения, и будете их учитывать. Я же обещаю поддерживать вас в сложные эмоциональные моменты.  
  
От резкого сигнала таймера оба вздрагивают и переворачивают последнюю страницу инструкции.  
  
\- Что значит «поцелуй на прощание»?  
  
\- Я думаю, примерно это, - Кайло осторожно касается губами щеки Хакса. – Ваша очередь.

  
***

  
Патрули предпочитают сворачивать в боковые проходы и менять маршруты. Магистр и генерал решительно идут по коридору в неурочное время. Первый шелестит плащом, сжимает в руке шлем и сосредоточенно шагает в ногу с генералом. Тот, как всегда, наглухо застегнут, причесан, с папкой под мышкой. Известно, что от этих двоих веселья ждать не приходится.  
Перед каютой Хакса они останавливаются.  
  
\- Итак, я должен поблагодарить вас за приятный вечер, Рен. Капитан была права, сегодня я узнал о вас много нового. Не забудьте написать отчет для вечерней дискуссии – доложим ей о результатах.  
  
\- Не забуду. Я даже начал его обдумывать. Благодарю вас за свидание. Признаться, я ожидал провала, но все оказалось настолько интересным, что я даже готов повторить этот опыт. Спокойной ночи.  
  
\- Спокойной ночи.

  
***

В дверь каюты судорожно барабанят, и Кайло спешит открыть. Раздраженный Хакс толкает его назад, и заходит, запирая за собой дверь.

\- Рен, мы не выполнили все предписания. Вы читали рекомендации, что написаны на обороте последней страницы?  
  
\- Нет, я не видел…  
  
\- Я вам сейчас все расскажу, - бормочет Хакс, хватает его за ремень и тянет к койке, - я как раз изучил и разобрался.

 

 


End file.
